


Second in command

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post Season 2, au - post season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to be in charge when the monster of the week takes Derek prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second in command

The whole thing started when Peter casually mentioned that the pack would be so much stronger if they had a second in command. Someone who should be making the decisions if Derek wasn't available for some reason. That he then leaned back and with amusement watched the teenagers ask Derek why they didn't have a second in command was apparently just a bonus. That night the pack came away with the knowledge that choosing the second in command, or lupu\lupa as the person was called was a pack thing. It wasn't the alpha that made the choice but the rest of the pack. And Derek either couldn’t or wouldn't explain how it worked. He just said that they would know when they had made the choice. The only other thing they knew was that it would make the pack stronger. Peter had just laughed and said that since they were teenagers they probably wouldn't be able to choose one before they matured. He also said that if they managed to choose one, he would agree with them no matter who it was.

For a while Jackson tried to make the others choose him, but since nobody knew how it worked and most wasn't interested in choosing him they ignored him. As the weeks went by they forgot about it.

Then Derek was taken by the monster of the week.  By something that Stiles snickering referred as woodnymf, mainly because it had green hair and appeard to be wearing foliage as clothes.

The rest of the pack gathered at the Hales property to try and make some kind of plan how to save the alpha. Jackson just wanted to go in with their guns blazing, or rather in their beta forms with their claws and teeth. Lydia said something about more research. Boyd and Erica didn't have any ideas but didn't want to wait for more information. Isaac held back and waited for the others to make up their minds. Finally Lydia snapped and said that they better decide something before it was too late. She looked at Jackson, who looked at Scott. Boyd, Erica and Isaac also turned to him. Scott hesitated and then looked imploringly at his best friend.

"Stiles, please have an idea."

"Yeah, ok. Give me a minute," Stiles fidgeted and after just over a minute twirled around victorious. "Ok, I have an idea. But you're not going to like it."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Will we get hurt?"

"Probably, but if you do as I say then not too much."

"Illegal?"

"Hopefully not, but I may have to improvise. This can only work if you guys trust me."

The pack was quick to proclaim that they trusted him. Or in Jackson’s case mutter that he perhaps could trust Stiles not to fuck up too much this time. Suddenly the pack could feel something shifting in the bond that made them pack. It wasn't until Peter proclaimed that he trusted Stiles and that the teen had always been his favorite that the bond snapped together in a new way. Still reeling slightly from the strange feeling Stiles explained his plan and ordered the others to start their parts.

\- - -

"Oh, my god. What is it with you and shirts? I mean it can't be a werewolf thing because Scott doesn't have a problem with keeping his shirt on. At least as long as Allison isn't there. but you, you keep taking it of for no apparent reason besides shoving of your abs. which, ok isn't a bad reason, not with those abs, but it can't be the only reason right? Sour wolf?"

"You? They choose you to be the lupu of the pack?" Derek gives him a disbelieving look.

"What can I say, apparently they trust me." he gives a big smile before starting to work on the chains that’s holding the older man captive.

"Why didn't they choose Scott?" the other complains.

"You know I think they were about to, but then he turned to me as he always does when he needs a plan. And I have bossed him around since before first grade, he's used to it. You know how well it went last time he tried to do something on his own. It only worked out because I arrived to save the day."

"Stiles, where are the others?" Derek makes a fruitless attempt to free himself.

"They are around being a distraction, well not Peter. I suspect he's just hiding somewhere and laughing at us, as usually. He really is creepy you know. And I think me apparently being his favorite only makes it worse. If he tries to do the whole breaking into my bedroom thing that you do I will mace him with wolf bane."

Stiles finally manage to get the lock open and Derek is free. Derek immediately grabs Stiles and shoves him against a tree. He growls at the youth but Stiles just pats him on the head with a smile.

"This is going to be great, I can feel that you're not angry, or at least not angry enough to rip my throat out. Like I or not you’re stuck with me."

Derek sights, drops him and stalks away with Stiles at his heels.


End file.
